


All Wet

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader meets Tom while they are both staying in the same hotel on business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wet

All Wet

The water feels great after such a tough day, cool, refreshing, and I'm letting the stresses of my day float away. Granted, I can't relax as much as I would like, the hotel pool being a haven to several other guests and their small children, which are splashing around and screaming in delight. Yet, I can swim laps and dive in the deep end, letting a small bit of quiet in as I am below the water.

I emerge from my last dive, nearly gasping for air because I didn't take a deep enough breath. I latch my arm onto the side of the pool and then I see him, sauntering towards my side of the pool, dressed in blue board shorts and flip flops, a white hotel towel slung around his shoulders. He sees me and smiles. “Hello, darling,” he says, squatting down next to me, “I see you also fancied a swim.”

My stomach flutters. “Hi, Tom,” I answer, “Yeah, hard day today.” I point to a chaise with my things piled on it. “I've got that chair if you want to put your stuff there as well.” He nods and adds his towel and flip flops to the pile.

I can't help but watch him, his towering stature even larger as he walks back toward me. He gets to the side of the pool, arches his back and dives in, only to emerge next to me, water dripping from his curly hair. “This is divine,” he comments with a wide grin.

He is such a nice guy, I can't help but think. I had only met him two weeks ago, by chance in the hotel elevator. My stay is part of a business trip, the day spent in meetings. He is here while filming a movie. The pool has become our after-hours ritual, meeting for a swim. Just having fun as friends. 

I smile a mischievous grin back at Tom, “I'd race you to the other end, but you'd probably win.” I swim away from him into the middle of the pool, then yell, “On your mark, get set, go!” I begin furiously swimming to the other end, feeling him hard on my heels. Of course, he reaches the end first, then sits down on the bottom of the pool, his head poking out of the shallows amongst the kids bobbing there. “See, I told you you'd win,” I jeered. “You're just so damn tall.”

“Maybe you're just too short,” he shoots back, wrinkling his nose at me.

I mock-hit his shoulder and sit down on the step next to him. “How'd your day go?” I ask.

Tom rolls his eyes. “Oh, god, it was one of those days,” he answers. “Honestly, if this part wasn't such a great one, I think I would have given it up today.” I know he really doesn't mean it. He told me the day we met that this was one of the best roles he'd ever had and that the cast and director were phenomenal. He plays well at his sarcasm because, for just a moment, I am tempted to sympathize. But there is that glint in his eye when he says it that tells me he's bullshitting me.

“I bet it was hard,” I play back. “I think I would rather be a handsome actor than stuck in business meetings all day.”

“Really?” He raises and eyebrow at me.

I scowl at him. “Really, what? That your job looks like more fun than mine?”

My scowl makes him laugh. “No, that I'm handsome.”

“Oh, you know it, you devil.” I move to smack him on the shoulder again and, this time, he grabs me by the wrist, mid-swing.

His smile softens and he pulls me closer to him. “You really are quite violent,” he says quietly.

I have no idea how to take this. “I'm sorry, just kidding around,” I apologize, dropping my eyes. I feel bad now.

His smile broadens again, “Ehehe, so was I!” 

“Oh, it is so on now,” I say, moving to splash him with my free hand.

Tom grabs my other wrist as water swishes over him. He closes his eyes and makes a scrunched face for a moment, but as he recovers, looks me straight in the eyes and pulls me even closer to him. His hands drop from my wrists and he wraps his arms around my waist so quickly that I barely have time to react when his lips are suddenly upon mine. For a moment, time seems to stop. We are the only ones in the pool, in the world. 

My heart flip flops as he releases me. “I'm sorry,” he says apologetically, “That was such a spur of the moment thing. I hope you don't mind. It won't happen again, unless you want it to.”

I am numb for a brief second, trying to comprehend what he is saying, and then I blurt out, “You have nothing to be sorry for.” I snake my hands around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me now and plant my own kiss on his lips. I feel him relax and his arms are back around me. 

When we release each other once again, he asks, “It's not too late, would you care to get something to eat with me?”

“Yes, I would,” I smile. This wouldn't be our first dinner date during our stay here, if you count the night we both ordered room service and sat in the chairs by the elevators eating it together. “I guess we should go get ready, then.”

“Probably a good idea,” he answers, standing up and stretching, the shallow end of the pool barely covering him. “I'll follow you up.” 

We both exit the pool and make our way to the chaise where our things are stacked. I hand Tom his towel and begin to dry myself off with mine. “Where did you have in mind?”

Tom shrugs. “Let's see what's still open.”

He helps me put my robe on and ties his towel around his waist while sliding his feet into his flip flops. I put on my sandals, using his arm for support. He leans in and kisses the top of my head, nearly making me swoon.

We had the luck, I guess you would call it, of rooming on the same floor, just a few doors down from one another, opposite sides of the hallway. This was also something we had discovered the day we met, and something we took full advantage of, often leading to late-night pranks or the occasional invite over to watch a movie. We watched classics, so far “Casablanca” and “Arsenic an Old Lace.” 

As the elevator doors opened and we make our way down the hall to our respective rooms, I hear Tom exclaim, “Aw, shit.”

I glance up. There was a maid's cart parked in front of his room, the door wide open. “You can use my shower, if you'd like,” I offer. “I'd hate to have you shivering out here in the hallway.”

“Thanks,” he answers, “I'm just going to get some clothes from my room and I'll be right back.”

I nod and open my door. The air in the room is cool, so I turn the air conditioning down and drop the pool towel on the bed along with my robe. I hear Tom knock on the door, so I open it for him as I make my way into the bathroom. “Would you like the shower first?” I ask.

Always the gentleman, he shakes his head. “Nah, ladies first.”

I shrug and close the door. I turn on the water and step into the shower, leaving my swim suit on, wanting to wash the chlorine out of it before I took it off. The water is hot enough to turn my skin red and I sigh as I duck into the spray, letting it run down my face. 

The fan in the bathroom is loud and, combined with the sound of the water on my head, I can hear nothing. I am unaware of Tom's presence until his arms snake around me and he whispers, “I couldn't wait.” I jump, too startled to scream, and turn around to face him. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.”

“You didn't frighten me,” I laugh, “Just surprised. I didn't hear you come in.” 

Standing here, not in the pool, he is a good foot taller than I and has to lean down to embrace me the way he was. He holds me close enough that I can't tell if he is still wearing his board shorts, so I wrap my arms around his waist. There is nothing there but his soft skin. He takes my embrace as an invitation, landing a deep kiss on my lips. I respond in kind, hungry for this, for him. He opens his lips slightly, nudging mine apart with his tongue. It sends a jolt of electricity through my body and I pull him even closer to me. I can feel him against my stomach, his manhood growing with excitement.

His kiss moves down to my neck, to the side below my ear and I arch my back, pressing my breasts against him. I feel his arms release me and his hands move to my sides, sliding up under the top of my suit, beginning to peel it off. “Is this alright?” he whispers.

“Yes,” I moan, his kisses driving me crazy, the heat between us building. He pulls the top over my head, letting my breasts bounce free of their restraints and smiles as he sees my already hardened nipples. His mouth goes straight for one of them, suckling, grazing it with his teeth, sending more shock-waves to feed the knot that is growing in my center. His other hand slides down my stomach and dives into the front of the suit bottoms I am still wearing, but instead of peeling them off as well, his finger finds my already swollen folds and delve into my depths. His fingers are colder than I am and the temperature difference makes me gasp. His thumb finds my clitoris and begins softly stroking it, pressing into me every once in a while, while his finger puts pressure on the sweet spot inside.

I slide my hands down his shoulders, down his side and grasp his cock, circling it, mimicking the rhythm of his ministrations. He groans, and, with each stroke, gets a little bit harder. His mouth once again covers my mouth and I grind my hips up against him. Each movement sends a spasm through me, bringing me one step closer to the edge and I am nearly there when he releases me and pulls the suit bottoms down. I let go of him and wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts me up, pulling my legs so I am straddling him, his cock at my entrance. Slowly, he lowers me down, his full length sliding inside me as I adjust to his girth. He turns to the side and backs me up against the wall, letting it help support me, and begins to thrust. My hips flex with him, each carnal movement hitting a new spot, adding to the knot. 

I moan as I begin to come and it makes him delve even deeper and thrust even harder. “Oh, God, Tom!” I scream, waves of ecstasy spilling over me, every inch of my body on fire, the knot dissolving into molten lava that spreads through me. 

He grunts and pushes even harder as my walls grasp him. He arches his back, leans his head back and groans and I can feel him spasm inside me as he reaches his climax, his seed spilling inside me. His motions slow, then stop as he keeps me pinned against the shower wall. He leans his forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavily. His blue eyes are staring into my soul. “God, I've wanted you,” he groans, then kisses me softly. 

“The feeling was mutual,” I sigh, smiling back at him. 

Tom gently sets me down so I am standing on the bottom of the shower, but keeps his arms around me. He kisses me deeply once again. My heart flutters as he releases me and whispers, “I love you.”


End file.
